


Never Let Them See The Worst

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Ianto's Duties, Lists, Not Beta Read, Sad Ianto Jones, i think its angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Ianto's life was never anything but organised.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing. I have major writer's black rn and the Dear Evan Hansen track is good

Ianto's life was never anything but organised. His routine was sorted and everything followed it to the T. An unending loop that had a list, see:

 **7:25** \- Arrive at the Hub [Don't disturb Jack]

 **7:30** \- Myfanwy and those in the Vaults get fed and cleaned out.

 **8:10** \- Start the coffee.

 **8:15** \- Head down to the Archives.

 **9:00** \- Greet with the newly made coffee.

  * Tosh arrived then.
  * Jack was up.
  * Gwen wouldn't until 9:30am.
  * Owen was unpredictable.



**9:20** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

 **9:30** \- Greet with the newly made coffee.

  * Tosh was already there.
  * Gwen now arrived.
  * Owen was still unpredictable.



**9:45** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

 **\--:--** Greet Owen with coffee [Unpredictable]

 **10:00/11:00 (?)** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

They all saw as he began to splinter. Began to break and bend and tear at the seams. The mask cracking away to soon eventually slam to the floor and shatter into so many broken parts. They watched as the splits widened and widened like a broken dam, threathening to just explode at any point.

Did they help?... _Why won’t they help?_

No. He was fine.

**11:35** \- Start the coffee.

 **11:40** \- Feed everyone lunch with coffee.

  * Myfanwy has fish.
  * Weevils has meat [Beef or Lamb mostly]
  * Team have various [Hot or Cold]



**12:40** \- Clean up everything.

**_IF RIFT BECOMES ACTIVE:_ **

  * \- Supply weapons
  * \- Coordinate from base [if necessary]
  * \- Drive to location
  * \- Administer retcon [if necessary/feasible]
  * \- Incinerate alien or file away tech and report
  * \- clean up



**13:20** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

Emaculate suits and amrobia-like coffee couldn't hide the damage, the wear and tear the world had brought. Small smiles and joyless jokes came and went like they always did, missed dinners and sleepless nights joined them too. He’d caught himself drifting off, mind blank and staring at nothing, once or twice. Or maybe trice. Perhaps more. He couldn’t remember.

Did they help?... _Why won’t they help?_

He didn't need it. He was totally fine.

**15:00** \- Start the coffee.

 **15:15** \- Administer coffee.

 **15:25** \- Check maintenence and power.

 **15:45** \- Check Myfanwy and the Vaults.

 **16:10** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

Days melded into one another, was it Tuesday or Wednesday? Thursday or even Sunday? He couldn't remember which month it was, he'd lost track since _her_. It was either day or night, that's all. He didn't ask. They didn't mention it.

_Why won’t they help?_

Because is is _fine._

**18:30** \- Leave for apartment, rift permitting.

  * Eat.
  * Sleep.
  * Hide.



It wasn't home. It never really had been. It was just a place to (hardly) eat, (never) sleep, and (always) hide. And once the sun rose and the birds twittered he went back to work.

Where it all started again. Ianto Jones had it all planned out.

And they all watched as he became even more broken than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not necessary a resolution, but maybe the beginnings of one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something

Ianto's life was never anything but organised. His routine was sorted and everything followed it to the T. An unending loop that had a list, see:

 **7:25** \- Arrive at the Hub [Don't disturb Jack]

 **7:30** \- Myfanwy and those in the Vaults get fed and cleaned out.

 **8:10** \- Start the coffee.

 **8:15** \- Head down to the Archives.

 **9:00** \- Greet with the newly made coffee.

  * Tosh arrived then.
  * Jack was up.
  * Gwen wouldn't until 9:30am.
  * Owen was unpredictable.



**9:20** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

Ianto didn't think they'd notice. Didn't think they'd cared. He was just the Tea Boy who made coffee and cleaned up their shit. He practically begged for this job, he should be grateful it wasn't retconned from him. He should just shut up about it all. Just put up with it. It's what he deserved.

Right?

**9:30** \- Head down to the Archives, hide from them all.

  * Tosh was ignoring him.
  * Gwen hates him.
  * Owen was still cruel.



**9:45** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

It was under control. It was all under control. They didn't know, Ianto didn't matter. He kept it hidden, kept he coffee rolling out. Nobody cared, nobody helped, nobody even saw him.

At least, that's what the Tea Boy thought

**\--:--** Greet Owen with coffee [be ridiculed]

 **10:00/11:00** (help) - Head down to the Archives, don't come back.

 **11:30** \- Dread lunch. Dread the stares

 **11:35** \- Feed everyone lunch with coffee.

  * Myfanwy has fish.
  * Weevils had meat [Beef or Lamb mostly]
  * Team have various [Hot or Cold]



**12:40** \- Clean up everything. EVERYTHING

**_IF RIFT BECOMES ACTIVE:_ **

  * \- Supply weapons
  * \- Coordinate from base [if necessary]
  * \- Drive to location
  * \- Administer retcon [steal some?]
  * \- Incinerate alien or file away tech and report
  * \- clean up



**13:20** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

He only realised he was wrong on a Wednesday, the time was 11:05 am when the team came back. They found their Welsh butler frozen in the miniature moat circling the rift manipulator. Oxfords soaked through and trousers beginning to darken around the edges. He held a silver tray in his hands, staring off.

**15:00** \- Start the coffee. 

**15:15** \- Administer coffee.

 **15:25** \- Check maintenence and power.

  * It's enough power to kill a man.



**15:45** \- Check Myfanwy and the Vaults.

  * The Weevils could rip a man's throat out.



**16:10** \- Head down to the Archives, rift permitting.

 **NEVER** \- Leave for apartment, rift permitting.

  * Eat
  * Sleep
  * Hide
  * Hide
  * Hide
  * Don't come back



Jack had guided the younger man out, passed the plater to Gwen. He then asked just what he was doing, hands enclosed around Ianto's face. They were gentle.

"I'll get coffee." Ianto had said.

"No. It's lunch, I'll-" He changed.

"Sorry, I-I should-"

Then he asked. His eyes wide and bloodshot.

"What time is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
